1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of art which includes materials and structural elements or components for use in the building or construction industry. More particularly, this invention relates to a structural building element in the form of a panel, block or related shape which is particularly useful for constructing wall, floor, ceiling and/or column systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many forms of building or construction elements which are used to form a larger structure. Such elements may take the form of sheets, panels, blocks or columns and may be made from a variety of materials. For example, a building panel may be formed entirely from pre-cast concrete or similar cementitious material. Such a panel might also be made from a combination of cementitious material provided with internal reinforcements, such as wood or metal rods. It has also been suggested that building panels or elements may be made from various combinations of organic plastic compositions and materials.
As is evident, known building elements or panels made substantially of concrete and related cementitious materials are quite strong under compressive loading, but are difficult to handle because of their heavy weight and further do not provide good insulative qualities. The prior art attempts at utilizing organic plastics, wood and other lightweight materials for making building elements have resulted in products which possess improved insulative qualities over their concrete or cementitious counterparts, but do not begin to exhibit the compressive loading strengths inherent with the latter.